Future War
by Zerowsan
Summary: Ano 23xx. Em meio ao caos e injustiça, um reploid fará a diferença e trará ajuda... Do passado!
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1 – Aqueles que guardam o futuro**

Como em qualquer outra madrugada, um disparo rasgou os céus, emitindo um forte ruído. Era o sinal de sempre: Hora de voltar ao trabalho. Para mim foi algo normal, mas eu sequer imaginava o que o dia estava me reservando.  
Meu nome é Alpha, sou um reploid que vive no ano de 2315. É um mundo onde já não se há mais esperanças para os humanos, desde que reploids especiais chamados Omnis destruíram toda e qualquer resistência, tomando o controle de absolutamente tudo. Tomados pela visão de que humanos já desperdiçaram todas as suas chances de viverem nesse planeta, eles os tornaram escravos, assim como qualquer máquina que simpatizasse com os mesmos.  
Segundo informações de uma pessoa cuja origem eu desconheço, fui construído antes de todo esse pesadelo começar. Porém, a minha primeira lembrança ocorre depois: Abro meus olhos e me vejo deitado em um beco de uma cidade destruída. Levantando-me e dando os primeiros passos rumo à vida, tive a primeira de várias visões horríveis que me atormentam dia após dia, tanto em sonhos como em realidade: Humanos sendo tratados como trapos, alguns resistindo e se transformando em manchas de sangue nas paredes, outros sendo jogados violentamente dentro de veículos e sendo levados para um destino desconhecido. Um soldado me avistou. Não soube exatamente o que se passava em sua cabeça, mas fui levado também. E aqui estou eu.  
Trabalho nas minas, em escavações para encontrar um minério que armazena grande quantidade de energia. Para os Omnis, significa muito. Para nós, não significa nada. Mas esse não é motivo para fraquejar: Se demonstrarmos qualquer indisposição nos enviam para os campos de extermínio, lugar onde somos destruídos, fundidos e convertidos em matéria-prima para as construções. Não seria tão ruim, já que a dor acabaria de modo definitivo.  
Seguindo minha cruel rotina, aconteceu algo que mudou tudo, algo que traria alguma esperança a esse mundo corrompido. Um dos guardas, demonstrando uma expressão de pura crueldade enquanto se aproximava de nós, escolheu aleatoriamente um dos trabalhadores, J, um grande amigo meu, e começou a golpear-lhe impiedosamente. Não sei ao certo o que aconteceu comigo, sempre me controlei, mas naquele momento eu não consegui segurar meu espírito: Apontei meu braço direito na direção do oficial e no mesmo instante meu Alpha Buster, arma que eu sempre ocultei para não arranjar problemas desnecessários, se formou. Sem hesitar, joguei o disparo de plasma, que atravessou o corpo do guarda, explodindo-o. Antes de ele desaparecer, eu pude ver seus olhos arregalarem. O pavor da morte. Isso me enojou naquela hora.  
Olhei para cima após eliminar o reploid e avistei dois outros sobre um dos rochedos das minas. Eram Omnis. Eu já comecei a me despedir de minha existência, havia cometido um crime imperdoável, embora não tivesse arrependimento algum. Um deles, portando uma lança, quis descer para me destruir. O outro, com um bastão sendo segurado pela mão esquerda, o puxou de volta, acenando negativamente com a cabeça. Ele viu meu buster. Não pude deixar de pensar que queria me utilizar para alguma coisa.  
O trabalho acabou ao fim do período da noite. Tanto meu corpo quanto minha mente estavam muito cansados, então me sentei encostado em uma das rochas. Não passou muito tempo e um indivíduo muito grande começou a andar em minha direção. Sentou-se ao meu lado. Não pude deixar de notar a sua armadura, que parecia tão...incompleta. Ele começou a falar comigo, sua voz me despertava certa confiança.  
"Vi o que você fez hoje. Eu te confundi com um amigo meu, de muito tempo atrás."  
"Quem?"  
"Nem te conto, você iria rir."  
"O que quer comigo?"  
"Neste momento, você é o único que pode fazer algo nesse mundo. Não quer ficar parado, quer?"  
"Desde que surgi nesse mundo, eu vi coisas horríveis e fui incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Se possível, não quero ter de presenciar isso nunca mais. O que eu posso fazer?"  
"Existe uma máquina do tempo, no Laboratório Principal, ao norte daqui. Se você puder usá-la para voltar ao passado, seria capaz de buscar ajuda daqueles três..."  
"ELES?"  
"Sim. Eu vi que você tem muito poder, mas do jeito que está agora, seria destruído facilmente se lutasse sozinho. Pense sobre o assunto."  
Eu não sabia nada sobre a existência dessa máquina do tempo. E esse reploid saber sobre ela também me espantou de maneira surpreendente. Talvez ele já tivesse trabalhado no Laboratório Principal, quem sabe. Naquele momento, minha cabeça já estava feita: Iria para o passado a qualquer custo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2 – Não olhe para trás**

A madrugada chegou, mas eu não despertei de meu sono. Estava inerte, preso por uma violenta onda de sonhos e premonições. Caminhava receoso pelas águas psicodélicas e em suas vibrações pude ver estranhas imagens. Batalhas, incessantes batalhas que, cada vez que terminavam, iam manchando em vermelho as águas do sono. As eternas paredes negras distorceram e se tornaram um reluzente vortex azulado. Três reploids surgiram: X, Zero e Axl, os lendários Maverick Hunters. Encaravam um ser individual, trajando uma detalhada armadura branca que aparentava um enorme poder, a aura era bastante familiar. Eles fixaram-se em suas poses ofensivas e... Um clarão me jogou para longe antes de poder presenciar o clímax.  
Acordei e senti o rosto formigando. Um guarda havia coberto meu corpo com chutes, na desesperada tentativa de me despertar. Iria receber outro, mas ele parou ao ver meus olhos voltarem para a realidade. Sem cerimônias, agarrou meu braço com força e saiu arrastando-me pelo chão, como se estivesse lidando com um trapo rasgado. Os atritos de minha armadura contra o solo rochoso duraram cerca de cinco minutos, após isso ele me largou e foi embora. Confuso e desnorteado, fui levantando enquanto movia a cabeça para qualquer direção, tentando saber onde havia parado. Nisso, vi um reploid encostado em uma grade, olhando em minha direção. Trajava uma armadura era azul com detalhes amarelos, seus cabelos castanhos saiam pelo capacete e ficavam levemente erguidos. Ele queria algo comigo, sem demora já começou a falar.  
"É você mesmo que eu queria ver. Tem um nome?"  
"Alpha."  
"Ótimo nome, ele combina com você."  
"O que quer?"  
"Eu vi você ontem. NENHUM reploid comum poderia vencer um de nossos soldados. Eu não gosto de ver potencial desperdiçado e por isso venho lhe fazer uma proposta. Aperte minha mão e nunca mais verá este lugar, nunca mais sofrerá, será um de nossos soldados de elite."  
Ele estendeu a mão, esperando minha resposta. Confesso que, naquele momento, hesitei ao ser atingido pela sinceridade afiada de suas palavras e olhos. Não senti maldade vinda dele, mas ele parecia acreditar cegamente no que fazia. Ergui-me junto de minha cabeça e ativei o Alpha Buster, mirando-o.  
"O SEU potencial está sendo desperdiçado ferindo os humanos. E se a minha resposta for NÃO?"  
"Então você será nosso inimigo, e como tal, deverá ser destruído. Agora só há uma maneira de sair daqui, Alpha. É me derrubando e pegando aquela Ride Chaser."  
Ele apontou ao longe, era uma Adion IX, atualmente nenhum veículo pode se comparar à sua velocidade. Encurralado e sem mais opções, mandei o primeiro disparo.  
O tiro esverdeado seguiu como um raio, mas ele apenas saltitou para o lado e saiu ileso. Ai, uma hipótese se tornou certeza: estava lidando com um Omni. Colocando mais motivação no ato, mandei mais ataques com todo o vigor que eu contava no momento. Minha ansiedade fez o tempo perder a velocidade. O reploid então puxou um cabo de metal das costas e a arma aumentou seu comprimento, se tornando um bastão. Manejando-o como se fosse parte do corpo, ele desfez meus tiros com simples golpes leves. A surpresa acabou baixando meu espírito combativo. Ele então correu na minha direção pronto para me enviar ao nada, já perdi as esperanças vendo que o tempo para reagir era inexistente. Exatamente quando fechei os olhos, escutei algo grande se chocando contra meu inimigo e colocando-o ao chão. Voltei à visão e reconheci o enorme reploid da noite passada, imobilizando o Omni.  
"ALPHA! É A SUA CHANCE, CORRA!"  
Eu juro que queria ajudar ele, mas sabia que se o fizesse, todo o esforço seria em vão. Corri rumo à Adion e saltei sobre o veículo, acelerei a máquina ao seu limite para derrubar uma das grades. Enquanto seguia pela estrada maltratada, evitei olhar para trás. Não podia mais fazer isso, o que nos espera é apenas o futuro.  
Foram dez minutos de ansiedade sobre a Ride Chaser, mas eu finalmente alcancei o prédio que chamavam de Laboratório Principal. Para evitar os incômodos da segurança do edifício, segui por uma rampa improvisada pelos destroços dos arredores e voei para a janela do segundo andar, atravessando-a. A Adion acabou se danificando, mas naquele momento ela já era inútil.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 – A Hora da Decisão**

Estava caído sobre os estilhaços da janela, que, embora não me ferissem, passavam-me uma angustiante sensação de que aquele era simplesmente o meu fim. Por algum motivo, ver o meu veículo amassado na parede e jorrando faíscas me fazia sentir certo pesar. No entanto, eu não podia me preocupar com isso, já que o alarme soava com força total, me cobrindo com uma irritante luz vermelha e destruindo-me a audição com a mais aguda das sirenes. Levantei rapidamente, embora ainda um pouco atordoado, e corri o mais rápido possível para a próxima área, que dava espaço a uma longa escadaria circular. Dominado pela pressa, comecei a correr pelos degraus, imaginando que a partir daí as coisas ficariam cada vez mais fáceis.  
Por fim, chutei uma fina porta de metal e fui recebido por mais um longo corredor, repleto de portas eletrônicas com códigos entalhados em seu rígido e espesso metal. Antes que eu sequer pudesse pensar em onde estava ou por onde seguir, os sons de passos despertaram meus mais profundos suores, eu simplesmente não tinha idéia de que tipo de reploid poderia surgir ali, talvez minha missão estivesse acabada. Em um momento decisivo, cerrei os punhos com força e avancei com toda minha velocidade, chegando a ver borrões, para pegar quem quer que seja antes que pudesse ter qualquer reação. Era um guarda comum, com uma pistola em punhos e fazendo sua vigia diária, porém algo me perturbou: Nos milésimos de segundo em que observei sua face, pude ver, em seu olhar, que não se tratava de alguém que carregasse um mal de espírito, ele estava tranqüilo, inocente. Derrubá-lo me despertou um pouco de culpa, mas não tive outra escolha. Assim que imobilizei seu corpo, obtive, em um breve interrogatório, a localização de onde reside a máquina do tempo que tanto procurava. Eu teria que subir mais três andares e pelas escadas isso seria suicídio, pois a cada segundo a segurança aumentava seu nível. Em alguns minutos de procura, a entrada para o elevador estava na minha frente, bem iluminada e chamando-me com um temível sorriso imaginário, bom demais para ser verdade. Desferi meus próximos passo com extrema cautela, sabia que o prédio deveria estar repleto de seguranças. Para minha surpresa, e profunda desconfiança, o corredor estava realmente ausente de ameaças e eu pude prosseguir sem dificuldades.  
O elevador subia devagar, muito devagar, a expectativa me despertou tremedeiras intensas. Enquanto esperava, minha imagem refletida no polido metal proporcionou certa calma e distração para a impaciência, apesar de mostrar meu profundo estado de fraqueza: Um mero garoto assustado, frágil, inseguro e sem qualquer confiança, dependendo de ajuda de outro mundo para mudar o seu próprio. Neste ponto eu não mais pensava em como completar minha missão, mas sim se seria capaz de fazê-lo. Já no andar onde estava a máquina que me levaria ao passado, andei mais calmamente pelo corredor, depreciando seu frio. Não, o prédio em si estava bem aquecido, o que me fazia tremer eram minhas próprias dúvidas e pensamentos negativos. Chegando lá, encarei a porta por vários minutos, pensando se realmente valia a pena fazer aquilo. Não é um extremo sinal de fraqueza depender de outro mundo para resolver nossos próprios problemas? Não. Naquele momento eu já não me via mais como fraco: Se temos um poder, por que não usá-lo para o bem de todos? Para ter subido todo o prédio mesmo com todas as dúvidas e incertezas que me dominavam, para fazer alguma diferença, fraco eu não poderia ser. Afastei-me, ativando e mirando o Alpha Buster, e ataquei a porta metálica, que foi arremessada violentamente para dentro da sala.  
Dois passos e já pude ver o objeto que tanto procurava: Uma espécie de Ride Chaser sem propulsores, envolvida por uma maciça proteção de vidro e possuindo um pequeno painel, repleto de pequenas teclas. Aproximei-me lentamente da máquina e, com certo receio, ia pousando a mão sobre sua proteção. Com o simples toque, a redoma se desdobrou durante um suave ruído, dando acesso ao tão cobiçado painel. Sentei-me, encarei o dispositivo e comecei a operar a máquina, torcendo com todas as forças para que tudo desse certo. Quando tudo estava configurado para voltar ao ano de 21xx, um aviso holográfico novamente despertou meu nervosismo: Teria que esperar dois minutos para que a máquina fizesse a recarga e se preparasse para a partida. Durante a espera, por pouco tempo tive a solidão como companheira: Em segundos, uma voz triturou o silêncio que me abraçava. Uma armadilha, exatamente como eu estava esperando.  
"Alpha. Aonde pensa que vai?"  
Era o reploid de armadura azul que encontrei nas minas. Segurando seu bastão metálico por trás do braço, ele caminhava em minha direção com a mais perturbadora das calmas, de início achei que isso era porque ele não me considerava uma ameaça, o que me deixou bem irritado. Mas tratava-se um Omni, de maneira alguma poderia deixá-lo ganhar aproximação: imediatamente puxei o canhão presente em meu braço e apontei. Firmando os pés, o Alpha Buster rugiu arremessando a mais poderosa chuva de tiros que meu pobre corpo podia oferecer. É claro que não seria o suficiente: O inimigo apenas girou seu bastão contra meus disparos, dissipando sua energia com assustadora facilidade. Ele caminhou mais, atravessando os fragmentos energéticos presentes no ar, e parou, fitando-me bem nos olhos. Foi por apenas um instante, mas o vento adentrando pela janela parecia imortalizar o momento, que foi o suficiente para que eu pudesse conhecer muito sobre a enigmática pessoa à minha frente: Ele não estava apenas calmo, mas aliviado, de algum modo passou a querer que a situação de nosso mundo mudasse para algo mais justo. Seu senso de justiça era incrível, embora oculto, e me motivou mais do que qualquer um possa imaginar. Ele deu-me as costas e partiu para a saída, parando próximo à porta e desferindo palavras que até agora me fazem pensar.  
"Eu quero ver as mudanças."  
Dado o recado, sumiu de minha vista sem que eu novamente pudesse ver sua face. Naquele momento a máquina do tempo desferiu um som agudo, sinal de que eu já poderia iniciar a viagem. Ao subir em seu banco, novamente encarei o painel, hesitando sem saber ao certo o motivo. Fechando os olhos para concentrar alguma calma, pousei o dedo indicador sobre um dos botões e finalmente o pressionei. O vidro de proteção novamente se fechou, bem mais rápido desta vez, e um clarão assustador se abriu ao meu redor. Quando me dei conta do que estava acontecendo, já me encontrava em um túnel multicolorido, percorrendo em velocidade tão intensa que parecia mais veloz que a própria luz. Eu não via nada mais do que isso, mas sentia: a cada segundo, imagens de lembranças e eventos do passado iam se estendendo em minha mente. Era como dizem que acontece quando morremos, a lembrança de toda nossa vida passando diante nossos olhos, só que em uma linha retrógrada. Às vezes eu ficava imaginando o que aconteceria se não houvesse o vidro de proteção e eu me jogasse dentro do infinito túnel, mas a agonia dessa incerteza me fazia deixar de pensar no assunto.  
Ao fim de um segundo clarão, eu apareci em meu destino, o ano 21xx. Quando os olhos cerrados pela luz voltaram a se abrir, quase deixaram cair lágrimas: Estavam visualizando um mundo completamente diferente, muito mais justo e bonito do que aquele que eu havia deixado vinte minutos atrás. Os enormes prédios estavam intactos, perfeitamente belos quando iluminados por aquele luar puro e prateado; a voz vívida dos habitantes, reploids e humanos, conversando e colocando ao ar suas idéias me alegravam as esperanças. É aqui que se encerram as gravações, mas também onde se inicia a verdadeira jornada. Não vou mais relatar o que acontece, algo me diz que o que minhas decisões me trarão será tão incrível que não pode ser descrito pela minha alma empolgada. Espero que todos estejam torcendo por mim, porque será está energia que eu usarei para desferir meu primeiro passo. Obrigado.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 – Rumo a um Futuro**

Ano de 23xx. Seu céu noturno tem um olhar entristecido, amortiçado, há séculos sem o inconfundível ar romântico dado pela Dama da Noite, e quase não mais se passa por firmamento. As nuvens se reúnem negras e pesadas, tristes, há muito chorando suas esperanças, em forma de uma chuva tempestuosa que estala com bravura contra o mundo de baixo. Mas, por mais pura que suas gotas sejam, o amargo nunca será lavado, sempre continuará impregnado na essência. Lágrimas não vão mudar o mundo. É essa a reflexão que invade a mente de um reploid, um guerreiro, trajando uma bela armadura azul de detalhes amarelos, cujo elmo lhe ergue levemente o conjunto de vívidos fios castanhos. Um Omni, Zenkai.  
Protegido pelas grossas paredes tecnológicas do Laboratório Principal, aquele enorme e imponente edifício, esse ser encara uma janela, estático ao meio de um longo corredor. Mas seus olhos amarronzados não fitam apenas o cair das gotas de chuva, também enfrentam seu próprio reflexo desenhado na superfície do vidro, sua própria face desiludida. Em pensamento, apenas uma frase dá voltas: "O que eu devo fazer?".  
Neste momento, uma porta se abre, repentina, dando entrada a dois outros reploids. O mais alto deles, de armadura purpúrea e longos cabelos prateados em tranças, caminha acelerado até Zenkai, mirando-o com certa agressividade, e pára, à frente do outro sujeito, gordo e baixíssimo, coberto por uma couraça amarela, que apenas sorri brincalhão, tranqüilo com as mãos nas costas. O omni de trajes azuis volta o rosto à direção do companheiro, coberto por uma indiferença mortal.  
- _O invasor conseguiu escapar pela máquina do tempo._ – Ele explica.  
- _O que? Como você pôde deixar isso acontecer?_ – O recém-chegado questiona em gritos, nervoso.  
- _Eu cheguei muito tarde.  
_- _O que faremos agora...?  
_- _Ainda há um meio de impedi-lo.  
_Zenkai dá as costas e sai andando pelo longo piso, ambos o seguindo. Sem muita demora, acabam em frente a uma pequena porta metálica, trancada, emanando uma terrível sensação de segredo. O guerreiro azul aproxima a mão direita ao painel e, em velocidade irreconhecível, pressiona os botões formando uma senha. A entrada se ergue em um leve chiado eletrônico, ao que uma luz intensa sai do recinto, atingindo o rosto dos três. Adentram, atravessando a luminosidade, para que seus olhos sejam mais uma vez acertados, mas dessa vez pela surpresa que os arregala. Ao centro da sala, uma outra máquina do tempo se estaciona, bem mais equipada e detalhada que aquela roubada por Alpha, imponente, brilhante. Zenkai se aproxima e, relutante, toca o vidro de proteção.

Em 21xx, duas semanas se passaram desde que Alpha chegou. Por dias, ele caminhou maravilhado por uma cidade que, em sua casa, não passava de um mundo de sonhos. Um lugar de infinitos prédios enfileirados, todos refletindo a luz da igualdade em todas as suas cores, colocando humanos e reploids a conviverem, a caminharem e trabalharem juntos, como deveria ser. No entanto, há um tempo, isso mudou. As ruas agora estão desertas, silenciosas, cinzentas, cobertas por um pesado ar de tensão e morte. Tudo se transformou em um campo de batalha.  
Em um dos cantos, um pequeno grupo de reploids bem armados, com apenas vinte e cinco membros, esperam de pé, com um típico olhar de ida sem volta estampado em suas faces. Ruídos entrelaçados de centenas de passos vão ficando cada vez mais audíveis para esses guerreiros, esses Maverick Hunters, que até começam a suar frio. O inimigo vai tomando forma: um imenso batalhão de mechaniloids, que marcha fria e impiedosamente pelas ruas, deixando claro que querem destruir tudo que estiver vivo. Os reploids empunham suas armas, esperando o momento do confronto.  
- _Capitão Slash... O senhor está pronto para morrer? – _Um dos hunters brinca, sorrindo.  
- _Você é um Maverick Hunter há apenas três dias e já está querendo morrer? Seu infeliz. _– Responde o capitão, sorrindo de volta.  
E então, os bravos guerreiros avançam contra as tropas inimigas. Eles rasgam pela multidão com toda sua fúria, atacando e destruindo tudo que estiver se mexendo e não possuir forma humana, cientes de que serão pulverizados se derem qualquer brecha que seja. Com grande habilidade e experiência, seus disparos e golpes são certeiros e mortais, nenhum oponente é capaz de se esquivar ou sair com vida. No entanto, mesmo para Hunters desse nível, encarar tantos inimigos ainda é suicídio. De fato, o que lhes garante a sobrevivência é um único fato misterioso: a cada segundo o número de mechaniloids vai diminuindo de maneira anormal, como se eles desaparecessem unidos à neblina. O capitão Slash é o único a perceber isso. Ele maneja seus sabres de maneira excepcional, usando-se de toda a leveza do corpo para se esquivar, em longos e graciosos saltos, dos disparos que vêm de todas as direções. No trabalho conjunto com seus hunters, que também lutam muito bem, tudo se encerra em dez minutos. Nada mais fica à vista deles, exceto as carcaças desanimadas dos oponentes.  
- _Ei! Estão todos vivos?_ – O capitão grita encostado em uma parede, cansado.  
- _Sim, senhor! Quase ninguém ficou ferido! _– Um dos reploids responde.  
- _Onde está aquele novato?_ – Slash olha para os lados.  
_- Pessoal! Olhem! – _Um outro hunter berra cheio de surpresa, apontando ao alto com o dedo indicador.  
Todos se reúnem, olhando na direção indicada, e ficam boquiabertos. Centenas de mechaniloids, mais da metade das tropas que os hunters enfrentaram, correm pelo alto dos prédios, pesados e selvagens, perseguindo um único reploid. Um reploid esverdeado que carrega um profundo semblante determinado, saltando de edifício em edifício para atrair a fúria do inimigo. O novato de quem o capitão perguntara. Ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Alpha.  
- _Ele é louco!  
_- _Não. Ele é impressionante._ – Slash interrompe a euforia. – _Conseguiu atrair mais da metade dos mechaniloids para o seu encalço, levando-os para longe de nós e salvando nossas vidas, e agora está esperando o melhor momento para se livrar deles. Com o devido treinamento, poderá ser tão bom quanto X e Zero.  
_Alpha continua atravessando pelo alto da cidade, desviando-se com cautela dos vários tiros que avançam em sua direção. De repente, uma poderosa energia começa a fluir de seu peito, espalhando-se como uma tempestade para todo o corpo, enchendo-o com um brilho que dá inveja às estrelas. Seus olhos firmam. As pernas flexionam. Alpha vira-se para os oponentes e desfere um longo salto, ativando o canhão de seu braço direito, o Alpha Buster, mirando-o. A tensão faz tudo correr mais devagar. Em um grito decisivo, o imenso raio de plasma varre o horizonte, como um grande cometa.

Muito perto dali, atravessando uma enorme extensão de águas pacatas, é possível ver uma pequena ilha desabitada. Ali, porém, os raios lunares não chegam. Tudo é dominado por uma sombra. Uma obscuridade se estendendo sobre toda a ilha, fruto de um imenso objeto que flutua aos céus. Mantendo-se ao alto pela energia emanada das dezenas de propulsores espalhados por sua base, é uma fortaleza voadora, repleta de torres, apresentando formas semelhantes às de um castelo. Antigas, mas ainda ameaçadoras.  
Lá, no alto da torre mais alta, larga e imponente, uma figura observa pela vasta janela. Um reploid de cabeça ausente de fios, de braços cruzados no cômodo de sua abrangente armadura branca, carregando às costas uma finíssima capa. Seu sorriso é largo, firme, maléfico, e acima de tudo inconfundível. É o sorriso de Sigma, o Maverick mais terrível e poderoso que já existiu.  
Ele não sai de sua posição, permanece em pé observando um ponto fixo naquele céu quase nublado, cutucando os braços, ansioso, inquieto, até o momento chegar. Um repentino disparo de plasma colide com a porta, forte a ponto de arremessá-la com tudo na direção do maverick, que permanece calmo.  
- _Vocês demoraram.  
_Tão veloz que arremessa ao ar uma série de rastros ilusórios, Sigma vira-se e, com um único golpe de antebraço, faz a porta voar contra a parede. O silêncio toma conta por alguns segundos. Da escuridão do lado de fora, um guerreiro finalmente adentra. Um reploid de armadura azul, que pára próximo à entrada. X. Mirando um olhar esverdeado carregado de determinação, o canhão de seu braço direito ganha forma, envolto pelos ventos da energia concentrada. Em seguida, entra e coloca-se ao lado dele um hunter de couraça escarlate, imponentes orbes azuis e longos e brilhantes cabelos dourados saindo por detrás do elmo. Zero. Puxando o cabo do sabre encaixado às costas, ele golpeia o ar, formando, em um estouro, a reluzente lâmina incandescente. Por último, surge, parando do outro lado, um jovem hunter de armadura escura e cabelos volumosos espetados atrás do capacete. Axl. Ele mantém uma postura descontraída, carregando em prontidão seu par de pistolas.  
- _Isso acaba aqui, Sigma!_ – X firma os olhos.  
- _De uma vez por todas! _– Zero olha ameaçador.  
- _Quando chutarmos seu traseiro!_ – Axl sorri em desafio.  
- _Heehee... _– O maverick pousa a mão sobre sua capa e a joga para longe. – _Vocês já não têm meios de me impedir.  
_Zero e Axl se dispersam. X e Sigma avançam um contra o outro, rasgando ferozes como dois relâmpagos, e se batem com toda energia, punho contra buster. Um clarão se levanta, jogando ambos para longe. Mas, ao contrário do hunter, o maverick não tem tempo para se estabilizar. Assim que seus pés tocam o chão, um vulto avermelhado se aproxima; parecido com um sopro, leve, mas veloz. O guerreiro escarlate, Zero, que salta desferindo um corte rumo à cabeça. Quando tudo parece estar perto do fim, restando poucos segundos, Sigma ergue o antebraço. A fúria da lâmina de plasma é bloqueada, em um grande show de luzes e faíscas. O hunter persiste, perseguindo-o em forma de um verdadeiro ciclone de cortes esverdeados, rápido a ponto de seus braços se tornarem borrões, mas todos os ataques continuam sendo bloqueados. Neste momento, uma pequena chuva de tiros atravessa rumo às costas do maverick e o acerta em cheio, abrindo sua guarda. Um último corte de Zero arde sobre o tórax de Sigma, que se afasta em um pulo.  
- _Hehe, gotcha! – _Axl gira no dedo uma das pistolas, sorrindo.

De volta à cidade, em meio a todo o silêncio, o corpo de Alpha repousa sobre a rua, mergulhado em uma inconsciência quieta e profunda, tão fria que poderia significar a morte. Os companheiros ficam espalhados pelo local, encarando cada um ao seu modo, com olhares e direções diferentes, mas não podem negar a preocupação que nasce em semblante. Mas, então, para quebrar tudo isso, o jovem desperta. Seus belos olhos verdes desabrocham devagar, até verem tudo perfeitamente, e ele ergue o tronco, apoiando-se no chão com as mãos. Todos os hunters olham-no, sorridentes, mas apenas um se aproxima.  
- _Alpha, você foi realmente esplendido. Muito obrigado. _– Slash dá seus cumprimentos, em seguida lhe oferecendo a mão.  
- _Obrigado... Mas... Eu nem sei como fiz aquilo. _– Responde humilde, segurando-lhe a mão e sendo levantado.  
- _É muito simples. _– O capitão vira-se, olhando a fortaleza de Sigma flutuar ao longe. – _Você tem um poder inigualável, chamado coração. Um poder que nos abre ao que é mais importante. Que não nos deixa desistir. Que nos permite usar toda a nossa força. Um poder que falta em muitos humanos e reploids. Eu senti, naquela hora, que isso queimava em seus olhos.  
_- _Capitão... Eu...  
_Porém, antes que ele diga qualquer coisa mais, uma nova marcha estoura aos ouvidos de todos. Os hunters olham aos lados e vêem uma multidão ganhando forma nos confins da rua, com vinte e cinco máquinas humanóides caminhando com uma firmeza de ameaça. Reploids aliados às sombras, de cujos rostos só é possível ver os olhos, que por entre a escuridão reluzem em um terrível tom de sangue. Ao meio de tantos indivíduos, ninguém percebe que um deles, indistinto, puxa da cintura um pequeno sabre de raios. Tudo o que vêem é um rastro luminoso, um corte de plasma, correr furioso na direção de Alpha.  
Quando tudo parece perdido, quando tudo que o jovem vê é um clarão ofuscando seus olhos, alguém chega para socorrer. Slash, munido de toda sua percepção e velocidade, surge saltando até o companheiro e o empurra para longe, salvando-o, mas se condenando. A onda incandescente atinge o capitão e rasga sua couraça como se fosse papel, quase o separando em duas partes, e continua o caminho até desaparecer. O Hunter continua de pé, imóvel, até parecendo estar bem, mas é obvio que não. Depois de um gemido quase inaudível, o corpo desgastado se joga contra o chão.  
Alpha fica no chão, sem conseguir se mover, com um rosto trêmulo e abismado olhando a queda de seu taichou. Não sabe o que fazer, e as sombras marchantes se aproximam cada vez mais. Por fim, quando suas imagens finalmente se tornam reconhecíveis, eles param. O reploid esverdeado olha de canto.  
- _Sigma!  
_Ele levanta assustado, com o rosto úmido de suor frio. Os vinte e cinco mavericks, todos trajando a mesma armadura verde que Sigma usara em sua primeira rebelião, rodeiam e encaram o novato com olhares inexpressivos e mortais. Uma situação aterradora, que nem os piores pesadelos podem comportar. Enquanto os outros hunters se reúnem para socorrer o capitão, Alpha firma os pés e ativa o canhão de seu braço direito. Ele mira-o com toda sua coragem, fixa os olhos com toda firmeza, mas nem chega a disparar. Os inimigos simplesmente somem de vista, correndo para todos os lados.  
- _Hã? Para onde foram?  
_A resposta vem bem dolorosa. Sete chutes consecutivos lhe atingem com força total, erguendo-o ao ar violentamente. E nem tem tempo para pensar, quando sente cinco socos baterem as costas, jogando-o longe. O corpo cai inerte sobre uma pequena residência, pondo o telhado abaixo. Alpha, estirado sobre o piso em rachaduras, já nem tem forças para se contorcer, tampouco gemer. Com o andar de um executor, frio e amedrontador, um dos Sigmas se aproxima lentamente do jovem reploid. Envolvendo toda a cabeça com sua mão enorme, ele o ergue, apertando com força, muita força. Os sons do elmo trincando ecoam cruéis pelas paredes, enquanto lágrimas de pura angústia escorrem dos olhos cerrados.  
- _Por que eu não consigo... Ficar mais forte...?_

Sigma permanece em um dos cantos, olhando, um de cada vez, os três adversários. Ele continua segurando o ferimento, mas sua face não expressa qualquer sinal de dor, pelo contrário, ativa uma risada quase descontrolada, divertida.  
- _Eu devia saber que não poderia vencê-los sem usar toda a potência desse corpo... Hee hee...  
_Curiosidade desponta no semblante dos hunters, quando Sigma ergue-se com o corpo ereto, fechando os olhos e unindo os punhos em frente ao tórax. Correntes elétricas começam a fluir por sua armadura, todas se concentrando nos punhos e nas costas, tempestuosas, estalantes. O maverick abre os olhos e a energia ganha forma: como um demônio ao nascer, duas gigantescas asas de plasma surgem das costas, diabólicas e purpúreas, batendo o ar para seu primeiro vôo.  
- _Zero, você será o primeiro! Mwahahaha!  
_Dito, ele voa como um relâmpago na direção do hunter escarlate, arrastando o ar, enquanto desfere golpes impiedosos com ambas as asas. Zero ainda não se intimida. Firmando a face, ele puxa o sabre e salta com tudo para cima de Sigma, retribuindo contra todos os ataques. No entanto, o hunter não pode fazer muito contra asas tão enormes. Seu braço é repelido no primeiro contato, tamanha a força do outro, é atingido em cheio pelo segundo golpe, sendo arremessado contra a parede com um ferimento enorme no peito.  
- _E agora... O protótipo!  
_Sigma ergue-se e desce contra Axl, na mesma velocidade. O hunter abre fogo com suas pistolas, desesperado, mas os disparos são engolidos sem dó pelas asas. Um tapa é desferido com as mesmas, jogando o rapaz com tanta força que seu corpo atravessa e estilhaça a janela como uma pedra.  
- _E por último...!  
_Elevando os braços, ainda envoltos pelas correntes de energia, o vilão pousa golpeando o chão. Uma enorme onda energética se eleva rumo ao reploid azulado, que nada tem tempo de fazer, apenas ser engolido. Quando as chamas purpúreas somem, X cai de joelhos, com a couraça completamente despedaçada. Sigma se aproxima em risos e suspende o reploid pelo pescoço, apertando bem devagar, especialmente para fazê-lo sofrer. Os gemidos de resistência soam como música aos seus ouvidos.  
- _Hehe... Sua sorte acabou, assim como a de seus queridos humanos.  
_- _Eu... Não, nós... _– O hunter pousa as mãos sobre os braços de Sigma. – _Ainda não fomos derrotados!  
_O vilão franze o cenho, em estranheza, e olha para os lados, apenas para se deparar com a figura avermelhada que pensou já haver destruído. Como um verdadeiro herói que nunca desiste, Zero está de pé uma outra vez, emanando uma fervorosa aura escarlate. O cansaço e os ferimentos baixam sua cabeça, dificultam seus movimentos, mas a determinação ergue seu espírito, aflora um olhar profundo e azul, mostra o futuro. Jogando-se ao oponente, a lâmina de seu sabre nasce em um raio gigantesco, e ele avança em giros, como um tornado faminto. Sigma não diz nada, não expressa nada, apenas solta o pescoço de X e expande as asas, voando de encontro ao guerreiro.  
- _Zero, quando você vai aprender a permanecer morto?  
_Os cometas se chocam. Um crepitar titânico precede um clarão ardente e absoluto, o resultado é incerto. Quando o brilho desaparece, ambos ainda se encontram de pé, eretos, imponentes, como aquela honra do fim de uma luta. Mas o fluxo das asas começa a ficar tremulo, incompleto, distorcido, até sumir. Sigma, sentindo um corte enorme se desenhar em seu tórax, cai agachado, segurando o ferimento à lamúrias. Zero permanece de costas para o maverick, com os cabelos ao vento agitando vitória.  
- _Sigma, pode voltar quantas vezes quiser. Nunca irá vencer. – _O hunter finaliza, guardando o sabre às costas.  
Nisso, por um instinto desconhecido, o vilão olha para a janela. Axl também se ergueu, está equilibrado nas bordas, visivelmente abatido e de cabeça inclinada, mas, assim o companheiro de longos fios dourados, não vai tombar. Suas mãos e ombros comportam um rifle muito grande e pesado, a G-Launcher, cuja mira cai perfeita sobre o corpo vulnerável de Sigma. Enquanto a brisa vai deslizando geniosa por sua armadura azul escura, refrescando o corpo e agitando bonito o cabelo rígido, esferas de concentração nascem animadas, circulando calorosas até a arma, fazendo seu canhão transbordar em uma intensa energia dourada. Por fim, os dedos do garoto pressionam o gatilho, libertando um raio monstruoso que ruge distorcendo todo seu caminho e engole Sigma como se fosse um pedaço de nada. A G-Launcher volta à forma das duas pistolas, Axl baixa os braços e ergue o rosto.  
- _Isso mesmo. Porque seus motivos são fracos. – _O jovem conclui, descendo da janela para dentro da arena.  
No entanto, mesmo com a potência do tiro e o rombo gigantesco na parede, Sigma não cede, está de pé, já sem qualquer armadura para cobrir o porte, mas ainda sem se dar por vencido. Passos redondos e decididos crepitam pelo chão arruinado. O maverick olha para os lados e vê a última ameaça se aproximar. X firma as pernas e aponta o X-Buster, firmando-o no ar com a outra mão, como de costume, no momento em que os ventos de plasma começam a rodar em sua volta, furiosos e estalantes. Seus olhos esverdeados mirando firmes e induvidosos, chega o momento de disparar. Uma vasta rajada de luz abre-se daquela arma minúscula, iluminando as estrelas com um longo e belo anilado. A energia vai desaparecendo, e tudo que resta de Sigma é um punhado de cinzas tempestuosas.  
- _Lutamos pelo futuro... _– X cerra os olhos, numa expressão entristecida. – _Algo que você talvez nunca chegue a compreender..._

A cabeça de Alpha está para explodir, e os dedos de Sigma tremem, atravessando aos poucos a parte mais rígida. As lágrimas já secaram, agora só restam culpas e lamurias alfinetando um coração que ainda tem esperanças. Não, o viajante do tempo ainda não desistiu. Embora o seu corpo não obedeça, ele sabe que tem que superar isso. Sabe que ainda tem uma missão a cumprir.  
- _"Eu quero ver as mudanças."_ – O rapaz, sem nem saber como, segura com força os antebraços do inimigo. – _Seu maldito... _– Uma aura verde começa a crescer em um fluxo violento, soprando como um caldeirão fervente, atendendo às frustrações de seu dono. – _EU VOU TE MOSTRAR!_ – E então abre os braços, arrancando os membros do falso Sigma como meros pedaços de pano. Um berro de dor se dispara ao alto, inumano.  
Bem perto dali, a batalha se apodera de cada espaço possível. Uma luta monstruosa entre hunters e clones prossegue ferindo todas as estruturas, trocando golpes e mais golpes, disparos e disparos, sem um final previsto. Quatro hunters já caíram, enquanto seis Sigmas já foram destruídos. Porém, em um momento crítico, a casa onde Alpha estava se joga aos céus em uma explosão de chamas. Todos param para olhar o que acontece. Das sombras e da fumaça, uma figura indistinta vai se aproximando dos combatentes, desferindo um andar potente e temeroso. Surge um Alpha diferente, sem aquele olhar largo e gentil que trazia simpatia a quem fitasse, agora mirando com orbes violentos e obscuros, banhados pela raiva e descontrole.  
- _Vocês vão... MORRER!  
_O canhão do braço direito se ergue, apontando a multidão. Sem nenhum aviso, nenhuma carga, ele começa a disparar contra os mavericks. As pequenas esferas de plasma avançam velozes, estourando as cabeças uma a uma, breves relâmpagos. Em um piscar de olhos, a maior parte dos clones já está inerte, estirada ao chão. Os Sigmas restantes, sete, correm na direção do rapaz, puxando seus sabres de raios.  
- _SUCATAS, MORRAM! –_ Alpha berra selvagem, indo de encontro às últimas vítimas.  
Antes que o primeiro maverick sequer erga sua espada, o viajante já encostou o canhão em seu estomago.  
- _MORRA! – _Solta o primeiro tiro. – _HAH! – _O segundo. – _TOME ISSO!_ – O terceiro já quase vara o corpo do infeliz.  
E então, com um semblante demoníaco e furioso, ele aponta o buster contra a face do inimigo. A energia se concentra ao peito quase como um pequeno universo em nascimento, enchendo o jovem guerreiro com um poder monstruoso. Uma rajada reluz atravessando todos os sete, consumindo-os bem aos poucos, em um calor que supera o inferno. Pedaços metálicos indistinguíveis caem contra o asfalto, esfumaçando. O corpo de Alpha já não agüenta mais a força, tamanho havia sido o consumo de seus instintos. Quando as pernas ficam bambas, seu corpo vai descendo, devagar, e cai. Lágrimas cristalinas semeiam o ar.


End file.
